


the memories you used to harbor

by m3owww



Series: maribat [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, FUCK BENDIS, because that's what bendis did to me, i wrote this because of two words:, with absolutely zero comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: Anon: 'Rooftop in the middle of the day' with Marijon.Thanks!---------It is a bright, sunny day in Metropolis, as usual, but the moods of the two people on the roof are anything but.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Series: maribat [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	the memories you used to harbor

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very short and I feel kind of bad about posting it as its own separate work but I brought this upon myself when I chose to reorganize my ao3, therefore I deserve it.

> _ “To grow old is to lose everything” - Donald Hall, Affirmation _

It is a bright, sunny day in Metropolis, as usual, but the moods of the two people on the roof are anything but.

The girl steps forward first, towards the young man that floats just a few inches off the ground, cape fluttering in the breeze, with tears in her eyes and a name she’s spoken a million times spilling from her lips once more.

The young man’s feet touch the roof, and yet he still towers over her. She is shorter than he remembers, he thinks, but that is not true. It is he who has grown, aged so many years in so little time.

The girl reaches up, up, to trace her fingers over the scar on his face, but still, it is just out of her reach, and the young man falls to his knees to close more of the distance between them. Her touch feels like a distant memory reawakened for him, though for her, it is a sensation that is both familiar and new.

Suddenly, the girl pulls him into a hug, gripping onto him like he would disappear if she let go, and then he is clinging to her too, burying his head in her shoulder as both their tears finally fall.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](m3owww.tumblr.com), where I've changed my theme yet again lmao


End file.
